That stupid plane
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: "If only it wasn't for that stupid plane. She would still be alive My Pepper is gone, Loki killed her. My Pepper, Pep" Pepper/Tony Fanfic
1. Pepper's POV Chapter 1

_If only it wasn't for that stupid plane._

_She would still be alive _

_My Pepper is gone, _

_Loki killed her._

_My Pepper,_

_Pep_

Pepper's POV

I was scheduled to go to WashingtonD.C. but all flights were canceled. We had gotten to the edge of New York when they had to land the plane. I tried to call Happy but I couldn't get a hold of him. So I had to take a cab back to the city. It was disgusting in there and I'm not acting snobby I mean it was bad, and the driver kept giving me a weird look. Ever since the press had found out that I was dating Tony, I kept getting those looks from everybody. I assumed they thought of me as one of those one-night stand girls that Tony used to be with. However, he is different now; I truly believe that since Iron Man came Tony has been a totally new person.

When I finally got back to the city and to StarkTowers, I went up the elevator like usual and headed towards the apartment. Another one of those changes Tony had had was that he was much more cautious then he would have ever been before. So I was surprised when I found the door wide open. Plus, I thought that Tony would have been gone longer on his Avengers assignment, which I knew nothing about of course.

"Tony?" I asked as I walked into the dark room. Nothing seemed to have been different. I turned the lights on and continued to look around the apartment. When I turned around, I found myself face to face with a monstrous creature. I tried to scream but I was stopped by something heavy hitting my head. Before I blacked out I saw a man with black hair that was slicked back, in a cape, and he was holding a spear looking thing.


	2. Tony's POV Chapter 2

Tony's POV

"Lets sum up the score; we have a super soldier, a demigod, two trained assassins, and me." I said smiling at Loki.

"I have an army." He snapped and I could see that he was the tiniest bit freighted.

"We have a hulk, Ya" I said smiling knowing I had won this round.

"Oh you think you've won don't you, hmm well I seemed to have forgotten one more important piece," I had no clue what in the world he was talking about unless he had invisible flying monkeys, I wasn't seeing anything else he could bargain with. "I have you CEO."

My heart stopped, Pepper. "He can't have her," I thought, "She is on her way to D.C." All of a sudden, some of those creatures came out of the back carrying Pepper.

"Tony." She gasped.

I charged at Loki but then he pointed his little stick thing right at Pepper.

"Eh, Eh" he said waging his finger at me and felt stupid as I just stood there while he treated me as a child. Nevertheless, there was nothing I could do; he had my greatest weakness, Pepper.


	3. Pepper's POV Chapter 3

Pepper's POV

When I awoke, I found myself in Tony's bedroom. More of those disgusting creatures were guarding me. I sat there for hours not knowing what to think, all I knew was that this creep, who had taken me hostage, was putting some weird antenna thing on the roof. Suddenly, those creatures grabbed my arms and carried me out into the living room and I heard that man say, "I have your CEO."

"No, he can't be here" I thought then I saw him. "Tony," I gasped. Tony charged at the man but then the man pointed that stick at me. It made Tony stop, I didn't know what that thing did but Tony obviously did, and it wasn't good.

"Loki, please just let her go," Tony begged.

"You know I was just going to turn her against you," Loki said bringing his staff close to my chest and I saw Tony tense up. "But I thought it would be better if you killed her." Then Loki walked over to Tony and laid the tip of the spear on Tony's chest. Nothing happened, so Loki tried again, but still nothing happened.

"You see, I really am heartless," Tony said smiling. Just then, Loki turned back to me the spear pointing directly at me.

"NO!" Tony yelled as a light came out of the tip and hit one of the things that were holding me. I wasn't hit but the impact of the blast sent me backwards into the wall. My head hit the ground hard when I fell.

I looked up to see Tony ram Loki trough the glass onto the balcony. He started to punch him repeatedly before Loki got the upper hand and pushed Tony off the balcony.

"NO!" I screamed as I watched Tony, my Tony, plummet to his death.

"Well I have no use for you any more," Loki said as he picked me up and made me face him. I smacked him across the face tears falling from my eyes. I was about to turn back to look at the balcony when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.


	4. Tony's POV Chapter 4

Tony's POV

I watched as he walked over to Pepper and placed his staff near her chest. I tensed as I watch him stop right before her heart. Quickly I grabbed my suit bracelet from behind the bar and slipped it on.

"But I thought it would be better if you killed her." Then he started to walk towards me and placed the tip of the staff on my chest. I smiled because I knew it wouldn't work but Loki tried again before giving up.

"You see," I said smiling; "I really am heartless" Just then Loki turned back towards Pepper and blasted her with the staff.

"No!" I yelled. Luckily, he missed and hit one of the guys holding her. But the blast still knocked her into the back wall. I watched as her head hit the floor and I just snapped. I tackled Loki through the window and onto the balcony. "Don't you ever touch her again!" I yelled as I punched him. But my emotions had gotten a hold of me and I left a weak spot open and Loki found it. All of a sudden, he pushed me over the side.

"No!" I heard Pepper scream. Quickly I pushed the button on my bracelet and the armor started to crawl up my arm. Soon I was engulfed in armor and right before I hit the ground, my helmet clicked on and I flew back up to the apartment.

When I got up, I found to my horror, Pepper, standing there facing Loki with the end of his spear lodged through her stomach. My mind flew to Phil and how Loki had killed him in the exact same way.

I tried to scream or yell or do something, but my body was frozen, my eyes locked on Pepper. Just then, Loki ripped the spear out and I heard Pepper scream.

"No!" I finally managed to get out as I watch Pepper crumbled to the floor. Blasting Loki, I grabbed Pepper and flew her to the ground.

"Pep," I said as my mask lifted up. I looked down at her white top, and I could see that it was starting to turn red.

"Tony," she said weakly trying to smile but she winced in pain.

"Pepper everything is going to be fine, I'm going to get you out of here and…."

"No, Tony you can't you have to stop Loki, I don't know what he is doing, but you have to stop him."

"Pepper right now I have to save you." I said and I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. "Remember you're all I have."

Pepper leaned up and kissed me. It brought me back to out first kiss on top of a building after the Stark Expo. That kiss was filled with passion, but this, this was soft and sweet.

When we broke away, Pepper was smiling until she started couch. I saw blood start to come from her mouth and I panicked. Quickly I grabbed her and flew to the safest place I knew.

"JARVIS!" I screamed into my helmet.

"Yes sir," he responded.

"Jarvis I need you to contact Natasha!" I could hear the phone ringing when suddenly she picked up.

"Tony! Where are you?" She yelled at me.

"Nat, Pepper she," I started to get chocked up, "She's been hurt."

"What! What happened?" she asked and I could hear the fear in her voice. I hadn't realized Pepper and her were such good friend.

"She was kidnapped by Loki and then he," I paused, "he stabbed her in the stomach.

"Like..." But I wasn't going to let her finish that sentence.

"Yes! But she is going to be fine I'm taking her to a secret bunker I'll be back to fight in a bit, can you hold them off until then?"

I heard a shooting sound before, "Yeah I have to go," she paused before she said, "Take care of her Tony."

"I will, I promise." And I meant it.

When we got to the bunker, I landed in front of the secret entrance.

"Tony!" I heard Pepper yell when we landed.

I quickly opened my helmet, "Pepper! Are you ok what's wrong?" I asked worryingly.

She had her hand pressed on her stomach where the wound was, "Tony where are we?" She asked.

I punched in the security code, opening the locked door and carried her in. After setting her gently on the bed, I walked over and took off the suit.

"We," I said walking back into the room, "are in a secret bunker."

She laughed; well it was a mix between a groan and a laugh. "Why do you have a secret bunker?" Just then, she winced and in seconds, I was at her side.

"It's not for me it for you. I made it after the incident at the Stark Expo," I said laying my hand on her head. Her beautiful face had become alarmingly pale.

"Why me?" she whispered grabbing my hand.

"Well, I knew that if I were to have fight another person, I couldn't risk the chance of them trying to use you against me and the thought of loosing you, I just," I could feel a tear run down my face, "Pep, you can't leave me." By now, I had lost it; I started to cry as I held her hand up to my face.

"Shh Tony," She said weakly as she ran her fingers through my hair. Suddenly my phone started to ring. I looked to see that it was Steve calling so I answered.

"Look Cap' its not really a goo…" I said wiping the tears from my face.

"Tony!" he yelled interrupting me, "We need you down here now!" All of a sudden, I heard a blasting noise and the line on the other end went dead.

"Steve!" I yelled. I looked over at Pepper, and I could see on her face was the look of terror.

"Tony," she said grasping my hand even tighter, "You have to go."

"No, I don't, I can stay here with you."

"Tony your team needs you." I knew she was right, but I couldn't just leave her here.

"Pepper I can…."

"Tony," she said giving me the look.

"Fine I'll go." I said getting up heading to the cupboard; I grabbed some gauze, which I carefully wrapped around her stomach hoping to control some of the bleeding. Then I went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water that I placed next to the bed. Next, I went over to the other cabinet across from the bed, and pulled out a remote. I pushed a button and a TV screen moved onto the wall. "In case you get board," I smiled handing it to Pepper. Then I headed over to put my suit on. "Pepper!" I yelled.

"Yes"

"Why were you at StarkTowers I thought you were going to D.C?"

"I was but then the," She stopped and I kinda freaked out.

"Pep!" I yelled hoping she would respond.

"Sorry, um, I was halfway there when the plane got grounded I assume because of the Loki incident."

"That stupid plane," I thought to myself if it hadn't gotten grounded, Pepper would be safe in D.C.

"Alright," I said walking back into the room. "Pepper you know I don't have to go."

"Tony you have to go and you know it." She said trying to prop herself up.

"No don't," I said walking back beside her. "I'll go, now where is your phone."

"It's in my pocket," she responded as she lay back down and pulled out her phone then handed it to me.

I set it next to the water on the bedside table. "Listen to me if you need anything if anything is happening you call me, and I will be back in an instant." She nodded and I felt the tears start to come again so I quickly said, "Can you promise me one thing."

"Tony you're stalling," she said with a smile.

"Please just promise me, promise me you won't leave me." I said running my armor covered hand through her hair.

"Tony," she said softly.

"Please just promise." I said looking at her seriously.

"I won't only if you promise you'll come back to me," she said gripping my hand. "Remember you're all I have too."

I smiled before I bent down to kiss her forehead whispering "I promise," then I left. As I walked out and locked the door, I hoped that I could keep that promise.


	5. Pepper's POV Chapter 5

Pepper's POV

I watched as Tony walked out the door and locked it behind him. Finally, all the pain I felt and was holding in for his sake, I let out. My stomach felt as if it wasn't even there, yet it burned. My head was spinning and my vision blurred. I could see that the white sheets that I laid on had started to become a light shade of pink around my middle. The odds of me making it through the night, let alone by the time Tony was back were slim. I'm not a doctor but I knew I had lost an excessive amount of blood, but I had to hold on as long as I could, for Tony.

I knew I had to get my mind off the pain, so I turned on the TV. On the TV, wouldn't you know it, was the news, and the Avengers fighting Loki and his army. I could see the faint glimmer of red and gold fly through the sky, and the pain in my stomach got worse. Tony was being chased by this huge worm like space creature. The pain was starting to become unbearable, so I turned onto my side and drifted to sleep.

I was awaken by the sound of screaming, and I turned to the TV to find Tony gripping what looked like a nuclear missile and heading straight for a wormhole. The pain then took over, I reached over for some water but I was so shaky that I dropped it on the floor. Tony was flying into a wormhole and there was nothing I could do. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, I started to gasp for air but nothing was happening, I passed out to the sound of my phone ringing.


	6. Tony's POV Chapter 6

Tony's POV

I knew that I probably wouldn't make it. But there were more people's lives on the line than just mine, then my mind flew to the promise Pepper and I had made. I couldn't help but feel like I was betraying her. I had promised I come back to her, "Jarvis" I yelled. I had to make things right, I had to hear her voice one last time.

"Yes sir," he said.

"Call Pepper" I said as I flew in the wormhole.

"But sir, we are loosing power; we are down to 6 percent power."

"Just do it!" I yelled

"Yes sir,"

The phone rang and rang, but no one answered. What was wrong, why wasn't she answering?

"2 percent power!" Jarvis yelled.

Finally, it went to voice mail.

"Hi you've reached Pepper, I mean, Virginia Potts, I'm sorry to have missed your call, please leave your number or try to reach me at…" Suddenly the suit powered down and I began to fall. As I slowly closed my eyes all I could think about was Pepper.

"RAWR!" I heard as I woke with a jolt.

"PEPPER!" I yelled looking around; the rest of the Avengers surrounded me. "Natasha!" I screamed when I saw her, "My suit is dead; I need you to fly me to Pepper!" I started to get up but fell, luckily, Steve caught me. "Thanks Cap'" He just nodded.

When I got onto the plane, I gave the directions to Nat and then started to pick off the broken pieces of the suits. The helmet had already been ripped off, the hands and arms fell off, most of the chest piece and one boot. I continued to take off the suit trying not to think. Pepper would be fine, she had to be, she promised. The trip was quiet; no one spoke although I could see Clint and Natasha were holding hands. It was strange seeing Natasha filled with such emotion, though she hid it. Every time she saw me looking at her sad face, the sadness turned back into an emotionless expression. Although whenever she thought I wasn't looking the sadness came back and she clung to Clint. It seemed like ages before we made it to the bunker.

"Tony what is this place?" Natasha asked following me out of the plane.

"It's a secret bunker; I bought it after the events of the Stark Expo." I replied trying to punch in the code to open the door, however I kept trying to go to fast and my vision was blurry I could barley see the numbers.

"Here Tony," Clint said placing his hand on my shoulder, "I'll do it. What's the code?"

"7, 3, 7, 7, 3, 7," I said and I watched as he paused, realizing what the code was. He took a deep breath before pushing enter.

As soon as the door opened, I was quickly inside calling out to Pepper. "Pepper I'm back just like I promised barely even a scra..." I stopped once I saw her. She was very pale surround by the now red sheets and her eyes were shut. "No," I gasped rushing to her side. "Pepper, come on you promised." I quickly checked for a pulse but found none. "No, Pep, No!" I screamed causing Natasha and Clint to come rushing in.

When Natasha saw Pepper, she did something that I never thought I would ever see her do; she cried. Clint held onto her as her sobs became more violent. It made me angry to see them, to see Clint hold onto her, knowing that I would never be able to hold my Pepper ever again. "If only it wasn't for that stupid plane, she would still be alive. My Pepper is gone; Loki killed her. My Pepper, Pep." I thought as I started to sob. "No," I thought I wasn't going to loose her, I had to do something. Quickly I ran to one of the cupboards to grab the first aid box. It was more like a mini hospital for I had about everything you could find in a hospital except a doctor or a nurse. Quickly I grabbed the deliberator and started over towards Pepper.

"Tony, what in the hell do you think you are doing?" Natasha hiccupped.

"I'm going to need your guy's help after I get her heart started again we are going to need to sew her back up." I said as I started to charge the paddles.

"You mean if you get her heart started again." Clint said.

"There is no "if" its going to work." I snapped at him.

"He's right there's no telling if you can bring her back, and even if you could you can't perform surgery on her."

"Then we will have to get her to a hospital," I said and that was it I was done talking about it. The paddles were charged so I lifted them up and I heard Natasha shout as I brought them down onto Pepper's chest. Her limp body lifted of the bed before crashing back down. I waited a couple seconds before I brought the paddles back down again. After the second time Pepper opened her eyes and gasped for air. "Oh thank god!" I exclaimed.

"Pepper!" Natasha gasped coming beside me.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Clint said.

"Alright Pepper I'm going to have to pick you up now alright." She nodded and quickly she was in my arms and we were rushing back to the plane.

"Tony," She mumbled softly speaking for the first time since she woke up, "Your ok."

"Of course I am, you didn't think I was going to let some stupid aliens stop me from coming back to you did you?" I smiled.

"But I saw you, on the news, you flew into that hole."

"I thought I was a goner than too but apparently someone upstairs has got other plans for me." I smiled but it faded away when I felt Pepper shudder in my arms. I kissed her forehead, "Hang on for me Pep," I whispered. When we got to the hospital I hurried inside and started yelling at the first person I saw. "You have to help her!" A woman came up who looked like she was in her 20's.

"What happened?" She asked as she motioned towards a gurney where I laid Pepper down.

"She was stabbed in the stomach with a, um, well I don't really know what it was but…"

"Well need to take her into surgery," she stated rolling her down the hallway.

"What's her name?" Another woman asked who had joined us along with a nurse and a doctor.

"Pep… Virginia Potts." I responded

"And you are…" The doctor asked me and I was surprised that he didn't recognize me. I would have told him off if my thoughts weren't so preoccupied with Pepper.

"Anthony Stark, I'm her boyfriend."

"Well Mr. Stark, we are going to need you to wait in the waiting room while we operate, we will have someone notify you on her status as soon as we know anything." He said as the wheeled her through some double doors. A part of me wanted to burst right through them to go see Pepper, the other knew better and knew that the doctors would do everything in there power to help her.

Slowly I walked back to the entrance where I found Natasha and Clint.

"How is she?" Natasha asked gripping onto Clint's shirt.

"They are taking her into surgery I won't know 'til they are done."

"Alright, well, Steve called, they found Loki, they are heading down to get him, so, I think we are going to head over there."

"I'll come," I growled, Loki was going to pay for this.

"No Tony, Pepper will need you hear when she gets out." Natasha said before she turned to leave. I knew she was right but I need to do something.

"Hey," Clint said patting my shoulder, "I'll put an arrow in Loki where the sun don't shine for you." He smiled before he left.

I was all alone, well alone being a relative term. The hospital was actually filled with people but no one I knew, no one I could talk to. "Pepper is going to be alright," I thought sitting down in one of the chairs. "She had to be."

To Be Continued…

_Please let me know what you guess think! Should I continue or should i stop please comment and tell me :) _


	7. Letter from Author

Dear Reader.

I wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing on this story. Now alot of you have been asking me to write more and i do plan to write a sequal to this story but it is going to take some time. Thank you all again and if you have any questions please write them in a review and i promise to get back to you.

From,

wannabe-an-author1864 :)


End file.
